Code Geass : Road to El Alamein
by Maganac
Summary: Britannia has it's Knights, Europe has the Musketeers. First fic, flames of all kinds accepted but please, be gentle.
1. Prologue

Summary: Japan isn't the only nation facing dilemas from Brittania, so is the EU

**Summary:** Brittania has its knights, Europe has the Musketeers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass. It's produced by Sunrise and the character designs are copyright to CLAMP. Anything else that does not belong to me belongs to their respective owners.

_**Prologue **_

End of the 18th Century a.t.b. - The Western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous people's revolutions taking place – save for Britannia, which under Henry X continue to hold absolute monarchy. After the French revolutions Napoleon emerges. He wins the Battle of Trafalgar and occupies London. In 1807 a.t.b. , Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a popular revolutionary militia arrests her and forces her to abdicate and end the monarchy, an event known as The Shame of Edinburgh. However, The Duke of Britannia (in America) Ricardo Von Britannia and his friend and subordinate, Knight of One Sir Richard Hector, brings Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on the east coast of North America.

1813 a.t.b. - Elizabeth III died without leaving any heirs; she was supposed to have chosen her successor from one of her blood relations, but on her dying bed she nominated her lover, Ricardo Von Britannia instead. She is therefore famous for being "The Queen who loved throughout her stormy life." The Britannian year (a.t.b.) is established, with the origin year set as to the ascendancy of the first Celtic King.

1821 a.t.b. - Napoleon died on his way back to France after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo; although it was never proven, it is rumoured that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will: her last words included the famous line "I do not forget slights to my honour." Napoléon François Joseph Charles Bonaparte (Napoléon II)succeeds his father after his death and is successful in negotiating a peace treaty with Europe's Seventh Coalition.

1824 a.t.b. - Napoléon II marries Princess Sophie of Bavaria and births his first heir, Maximilian I. That same year, Adrienne Batz-Castelmore is born on the poor district of Paris.

1833 a.t.b. – Adrienne Batz-Castelmore is sold by her parents to the Bonaparte family as a servant and companion for Maximilian I due to his isolation from the outside world.

1836 a.t.b – Maximilian I begins his military life at L'école du Ciel military academy. Thanks to reforms in the French military, which were brought upon by Queen Sophie, Adrienne Batz-Castelmore accompanies the young prince as a guard.

1843 a.t.b – Maximilian I and Adrienne Batz-Castelmore graduate with top honors. Maximilian I creates the L'ordre des Mousquetaires (Order of the Musketeers), a reformed version of the Mousquetaires de la Garde (Musketeers of the Guard) which allows nobles and commoners alike to join.

1956 a.t.b – Thanks to strengthened ties which began in the Age of Revolution, the countries of the European community formally and officially calls itself the European Union. The Order of the Musketeers becomes the Unions top military order as a countermeasure to Brittannia's Order of the Round and several military academies for the Order are constructed on the national borders of each country.

2010, a.t.b - The Second Pacific War had took place, resulting in the conquering of Japan by Britannia.

2012 a.t.b – The European Union and The Britannian Empire begin the Cold War.


	2. The Start

Summary: Japan isn't the only nation facing dilemas from Brittania, so is the EU

**Summary:** Brittania has its knights, Europe has the Musketeers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass. It's produced by Sunrise and the character designs are copyright to CLAMP. Anything else that does not belong to me belongs to their respective owners.

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speakers"**

Act 1 : The Start.

_June 8, 2017, Musketeer Line, On the French-German Border_

As the train rattled down the line towards its destination, a young man of about 17 bobbed his head and tapped to the beat of his PSP. By European standards he was on the chubby side and quite tanned but this was to be expected for a son of the island nation of the South Philippine Republic. He wore glasses for his nearsightedness but it fit him as if they were meant to be and his chubbiness only complimented him further. But beneath his humble smile he always seems to wear, laid a force to be reckoned with and one that cannot be denied.

"Um, stewardess, you got any ramen on board?" Pleaded the young man as he rubbed his stomach as it growled. The stewardess approached and sighed in annoyance "As I said before Monsieur Sagrado, we do not have ramen on this train, now please be quiet, you are disturbing the other passengers." After she said this and left, the young man looked awkwardly down the row of seats. Around him were the frowning and annoyed looks of his fellow passengers, with the exception for one smiling pony-tailed little girl and her surprised mother.

"Told you I would call her eight times." He whispered, smiling.

Giggling, the little girl responds "Wow Monsieur Sagrado, for a teenager, you're weird."

Chuckling he responds, "I say act your shoe size, not your age. Besides don't call me Monsieur Sagrado, only older people should call me that, it makes me feel old if younger people say it to me so just call me Mikhail or Mike for short."

"Why?" asked the little girl.

"I'm the informal type."

As the little girl nodded in awe and understanding, the mother than spoke up after Mikhail's surprising approval of doing the dare of a small child, despite the fact that she was giggling herself. "Monsieur Sagrado," She whispered "why would you attempt the games of a child, you being a Musketeer no less."

"You're a Musketeer, Mike?" Asked the little girl.

"Technically no, considering that I'm still an academy student." He said while looking down at his Musketeer school uniform (think Persona 3 style school uniform).

"None the less, you should try to set an example of yourself for others."

"I am it's just that I don't like the fact that we have to act all high and mighty just for public image, it makes us look like those Brittanian Knights and the last thing I want is to be compared, to those bas-"He stops short from his words remembering the little girl "bass smelling bad guys." He says, crinkling his nose.

"You were gonna say bastard huh?" Both Mikhail and the Young Mother look at the child in surprise.

"Sonya!" Exclaimed the Young Mother.

"What? You say the same things about Brittannian Knights."

"Only at home." She whispered.

"OK change in subject, so where are you two headed?" Asked Mikhail.

"The same place you are going."

"Huh?"

"I work for the 47th Musketeer Research Corp. and will begin work as an avionics teacher at the Musketeer Avionics Academy." She smiled innocently "The same academy this train is headed towards."

"Really now." He said nervously _"Crap, crap, crap! I'm not even at the academy yet and I'm already in trouble!"_

Sensing his nervousness, she puts up her hand "Do not worry you are not in trouble, as a matter of fact, I am thankful to see someone talk like you."

"Um, your welcome Madame...?"

"Sakurazaki, Collette Sakurazaki or Professor Sakurazaki for you I suppose and this is my daughter Sonya Sakurazaki."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"**We will be arriving at Avenir West Station shortly, thank-you for choosing the SNCF Musketeer Line and hope that you enjoy your day. Also, all incoming Musketeer apprentices are to report to front of the station to be transported to your dorms" **

"I believe that this is our stop c'mon Sonya." She says as she gets up.

"Not coming?"

"I have business somewhere else, which reminds me, what is you rank and position?"

"I'm a 2nd Lieutenant and pilot."

"Ever pilot a knightmare frame?"

"A little, why?" He said in confusion.

She eyes him carefully than extends her hand, which confuses Mikhail even more. "It was nice to meet you Monsieur Sagrado, and I hope we will meet again soon."

"Like wise." He said while returning the hand shake.

"What about me?" Whined Sonya.

"I hope to see you again soon too Sonya." He said chuckling.

As Sonya turned to wave good-bye, she than turns to her mother. "Mama, what was that about?"

Professor Sakurazaki looks down at her daughter and smiles evilly.

"Mama, stop trying to do naughty things with younger men!"

"I am not thinking of that Sonya, which reminds me, where do you learn these things?"

"Through you and Papa, but mostly you." Said Sonya "Oh and the Internet."

"Remind to block out Facebook when we get home."

"You know I'll just find a way to get around it. So anyway's what were you planning?" Eying her mother suspiciously.

Professor Sakurazaki looks down at her daughter with an evil grin "Oh, I just found the last few pieces of a puzzle I have been trying to solve."

Sonya looks at her mother confusingly but than gets the idea, shaking her head in the process. "Oh poor Monsieur Mikhail, yet another poor victim in my mothers sick sexual experiments."

"You know exactly what I'm saying Sonya." Professor Sakurazaki said rubbing the Bridge of her nose.

"I know, I just thought it would be funny."

--End of Act 1--

Next Act : "Every story has some kind of beginning, maybe a chance of fate, a meeting, a moment or simply..."

Act II : Every Story Begins with a Name...


	3. Every Story Begins with a Name

Summary: Japan isn't the only nation facing dilemas from Brittania, so is the EU

**Summary:** Brittania has its knights, Europe has the Musketeers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass. It's produced by Sunrise and the character designs are copyright to CLAMP. Anything else that does not belong to me belongs to their respective owners.

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speakers"**

Act II : Every Story Begins with a Name

As Mikhail got out of the train, he found that the train station was quite busy despite its size. It was as busy as the Strasbourg Train Station and was only half as large, a buzzing community of European travelers and tourists. Now a station like this could only lead to one thing,

"Now where was I supposed to go to again?" He asked, scratching his head.

"**This is a reminder for all**** incoming Musketeer apprentices, you are all to report at the front of the station for instructions and to be transported to your dorms at 3:45 PM by bus."**

"Ohhhh." He said stupidly

As he grabbed his belongings and walked down the crowded station, his PSP switched on and started playing the radio.

**"This is the BBC News and I'm Samantha Wells for the evening news. This weeks top story is on the six month anniversary of the Fuji Massacre in Japan and sudden disappearance of Zero...**

"Six months ago, Zero promised strength to the weak but in the end nothing changed. Well, at least he tried."

Not one to listen to the news, he switches through the channels to find something good to listen too. But as he becomes preoccupied by his channel surfing, he than bumps into a young girl on complete accident, baggage and papers flew into the air and right on the ground. After getting up, he rushed to the person he had bumped into and tried to pick up all the baggage and papers he could pick up. "Oh, God I'm so sorry for bumping into you! Let me pick this up for you!"

As the person he bumped into got up, Mikhail noticed that she was wearing a Musketeer Apprentice uniform. She was about Mikhail's height maybe a bit shorter thanks in part to her short silver-grey hair but she didn't seem to come from the area because of her slight tan, uncharacteristic dark blue eyes and facial features seemed out of place but seemed oddly familiar, Mikhail would have thought she was pretty cute if it weren't for the fact that she rudely grabbed her belongings after she got up. "Watch were your going next time you fool!" She said with a French accent as she grabbed her stuff and walked away.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically to himself but as he heads down the hall, he noticed that the girl suddenly yelled and ran as fast as she could down the hall, "What was that about?" he asked but as he looked at his PSP, he notice that it was 3:40 PM, only 5 more minutes before the bus left, "...Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" He yelled as he ran down the hall. 4 minutes and several wrong turns later, he had made it to the front of the station just as the bus closed its door. "Wait, hold on!" He yelled.

The driver stopped short of closing the door as Mikhail sucked in his gut and slid into the bus with relative ease. "Wow kid, that was a close one." Said the driver

"Your telling me." Mikhail said as he gasped for air.

"Well your on time anyway, so name and ID card please." Said the driver.

"Oh yeah hold on." He said as he pulled out his ID. "Mikhail Sagrado, ID number 140220."

Inspecting the ID through an onboard computer, he swipes the card and than returns it to Mikhail. "Well everything checks...hm?"

"What?"

Shifting his eyes, the driver whispers to him. "Says here that you come from Musketeer Academy Asian Branch."

Chuckling and frowning to himself, he shift his eyes towards the other Apprentices in the bus and than looks back to the driver, "Umm, lets keep this to ourselves okay."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything but you should talk to the Headmaster once you get the chance."

"I know."

"OK, now your assign seat is A-3, so sit back and relax."

"Thanks."

"Oh and another thing."

"Yeah?"

"How are things over there."

"Things have cooled down thanks to the Chinese invasion of Kyushu 8 months ago but we still get the occasional attacks here and there."

"Well, this should be a reprieve of sorts for you." Encouraged the driver

"Hopefully." Said Mikhail with a smile. As he turned towards his seat, his mind wondered off a bit to distant memories but as he walked toward his assigned, he lost concentration of his memories over the fact that the person he was sitting with was the same girl he had bumped into just a while ago.

_"You gotta be kiddin' me, I have to sit with this bit-, OK hold on Mike, calm down, maybe she's just having a bad day.."_

The young girl looked up to the shadow that was looming over her and than looked back down nonchalantly at what seemed to be a manual. "We meet again fool."

_"Ok she's a bit-"_

"Well, sit down already." She said nonchalantly.

_"At least she was a little polite..."_

Time flew by after Mikhail sat down and the bus left the station. Though the rest the bus was bustling with activity, Mikhail and the girl next to him seemed to just share a moment of awkwardness and tension. Just as the bus drew close to its destination , the bus suddenly went straight passed the dorms, students commented or yelled at the driver for his actions but suddenly a man whose face was hidden by his military cap and who wore a large military trench coat stood up in front of the bus, silencing everyone in the bus as he stood.

_"Wow, how did I miss this guy coming in?"_ Thought Mikhail.

_"_Now I know your wondering why were not going straight for the dorms but I guarantee you there is an explanation," He said with a light German accent as he removed his hat which in and of itself caused an uproar of whispering and words of amazement .

"Field Marshel Rommel." Whispered the girl.

Mikhail turned his head so fast that his neck cracked in the process "Field Marshal Rommel as in Erwin Rommel as in the Desert Fox as in the dude thats keeps Brittania from taking whats left of North Africa!?"

"Basically."

"Basically? That's kinda of odd to say something like that considering we are in the presence of a household name here in Europe or anywhere for that matter."

"Trust me when I say that his presence here isn't exactly a good thing."

"Zah?"

"...As a military institute, our goal at the Musketeer Academy is to create successful officers and in order to do that, you sometimes have to learn under the pressure. Now as many of you know, every year, all student in in or above their second year of Apprenticeship undergo a sort of "Baptismal by Fire" that occurs randomly during the school year."

Turning to the girl, he asks nervously "As a first time student here, what does this all entail?"

_"_Basically, we have to go through a battle as a test of our combat abilities. Its a way for many of the professors to see what they are dealing with this year."

"With live ammo!?"

Frowning "No you fool, with practice rounds."

"Hehe, sorry."

Shaking her head in disapproval "Just shut up and listen to Rommel."

"Sheesh cynical much." He said which prompted her to yet again angrily stare at him.

"Sorry..." He said at the look at her face.

"...As many of you know, the introduction of Knightmare frames have changed the face of the battlefield, a good of example of this being Brittanias' conquering of many powerful nations over a short period of time. Now I know many of you have had little Knightmare frame piloting experience but that shouldn't stop you from actually considering using it, which brings us back to the topic on the Baptismal." Suddenly the bus stopped on what looked like a military outpost in the middel of a heavily forested area. Many of the students inside the bus looked nervously at Rommel, the area and at each other, one student got up and nervously asked "Umm Sir, why are we here?" Suddenly, an eerie whistling appeared and almost everyone went white in the face as they stared at Rommel. "On that note, let it begin, c'mon John, I don't want to get paint all over my coat again." He said as he ran out the bus along with the driver, then Rommel suddenly came back, "Oh, the objective is to capture or "destroy" the enemy commander who is at the enemy outpost, she is currently taking command in a Desert camo Panzer Hummel, oh and when I say "she" I meant Tatiana. See ya kids." He said as he ran back out.

Many of the students went even paler and one even nearly passed out from the commanders name, Mikhail looked backed at the girl who was rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Why Tatiana."

"Who's Tatiana?"

"Tatiana, one of the top students at the academy and Rommel's kid." She said with annoyance.

"Is she as good as her father?"

"Give or take."

As they talked, one of the older students got up and started barking."Okay everyone calm down, many of us have already gone through this, and those who haven't, rest assured that no one has died from the Baptismal," Suddenly a large explosion of paint appeared just a few meters from the bus, splattering all over the side of the bus. The girl next to Mikhail than whispered to him "Severe bodily injury is quite common however."

As people stared at the windows, the older student spoke again. "Ok, everyone calm down and just follow my instructions and we'll be okay. Now Melissa, Jacob, Louise, head to that small bunker and check if there's any equipment we can use, Samuel and Joan, head to that building over their and see if there's any radios. Anya, Sophia, George, you all have the most experience in piloting Knightmare Frames, take a few volunteers and give'em a crash course on piloting a Knightmare Frames on those Panzer Hummels, everyone else can either come with me or any of their others searching for equipment or piloting a Knightmare Frame."

As everyone began running to their respective duties, Mikhail gathered with those near several green colored, two headed Panzer Hummel Knightmare Frame. He watched as one students enter the cockpit of one of the Panzers but than immediately come out yelling,"This Panzer's been tampered with, and it looks recent."

_"Damn, Tatiana must have must have gotten here earlier!" _

Noticing their plight, Mikhail begins to uses a wench to climb up the Frame "You need help." Curious of Mikhail's actions on the Knightmare Frame, the girl that sat next to Mikhail followed suit on a separate wench.

"You know how to fix this?" asked the Student.

"Well, lets see." He said as he looked closer at the insides of the two-seater cockpit. Outside of some wires ripped out from under the main terminal, nothing seemed out of place. "Okay this is easy, check the other Panzers if they have the same problem, if they do just just press hard on these two spots on the the terminal until the covering pops out and just stick the wires on into their corresponding colors like this." He said as jumped into the cockpit and popped the terminal lid out and started rewiring.

"How'd you know how to do that?"

"Lets just say I've dealt with Panzers before now check the others and see if they have the same problem, this looked like a rush job so whoever did this couldn't have done much but if there's anything else just call me, I'll be over here to see if they messed with the OS." He said as the computer flickered on.

The student than went off the cockpit and was replace by the girl that had sat next to him before. "Any other problems?"

"Ah, not from what I can tell," He said as he scanned the screen. "But lets see if this thing even starts up." As he inputed the activation sequence, the machine began to come to life, main visual screens immediately came on and the "eye's" of the two headed Panzer Hummel had flickered to life as well.

"How do you know how to work this thing so well."

"Like I said before to that guy, I've dealt with Panzers before and besides these things are pretty easy to repair on the field." Suddenly, the girl gently held his hand, which pretty much scared him a bit. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly her eyes flickered in surprise. "You used to belong to the Filipino Musketeer Branch, Mikhail Sagrado."

"How did you..." he said in surprise.

"Let's just say I've had...experience."

"Touche, anyways may I ask what you name is?"

"Why should I?" She said nonchalantly.

"Hey you somehow got my name without permission and as I see it, since I asked politely, I kinda have the right to know yours, despite what seems to be a lack of familiarity between us, savvy?"

"Touche...I think."

"Well?

She looked at him suspiciously but than extended her hand toward him "Anya, Anya Sakurazaki."

"Anya Sakurazaki, a bit exotic but has a nice ring to it, sounds oddly familiar too," He said as he shook her hand. "And as you know, my name is Mikhail Sagrado."

"Well, I hope we work well together."

"I hope so as well."

Just as Anya began to looked through her terminal, she than looked at Mikhail. "Oh, since we're getting acquainted, you should know one thing about me."

"Hm?"

"I don't like being annoyed, so for your own sake, don't annoy me." She said, almost threateningly.

"That's fair." Said Mikhail. _"And that kids is called a declaration of war through hubris, my pride in annoying others caused and her need to not be annoyed is just so enticing...who am I talking too?"_

"Hey Anya! Were done!" Said one of the students on the ground.

"That was fast, were you able to teach any of the inexperience ones how to pilot a Panzer."

"They picked it up pretty quick, some are were evened trained in tank crews, any others are being paired with us."

"OK, Sophia go tell Jacob that we're ready over here."

"Alright." Said Sophia as she ran off to one of the main buildings.

"Well, maybe this won't end as badly as I thought." Said Anya.

"Whats thats suppose to mean?"

"Well usually, if anything like the sabotage on the Panzers occurred, it's a sign that you side is gonna end up losing and than theres Tatiana."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Seriously, is this Tatiana really that good."

"Last year, she not only defeated the other side, but she had complete and total victory, no losses, did it under the fastest time in Academy history and some of the people who went against her needed therapy."

"You kiddin' right"

"I don't know if thats entirely true, I was on her side that day though I've also heard that some still have nightmares about it."

Mikhail just looked at her, eye twitching.

--End of Act --

Next Act : "The Pin is mightier than the sword."

Act III : Pin


End file.
